libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Law
Space Law is, obviously, the law... 'IN SPACE. ' Laying Down the Law The Space Law Book spawns with all Security personnel and the captain, and it's strongly urged you read it before you go off, harm-batoning Assistants. The Space Law book lists all crimes, their severity, and the Brig time they should be given. '''Remember, you can add crimes together for more time. '''Like if a clown assaulted a person, stole their ID, then trespassed into another area. Their time would end up being... trespassing 1min + theft 2min + resisting arrest 1min = 4 minutes and plus any modifiers that happened during the arresting. Not Crimes These are acts that are NOT illegal. *Being a Cultist Although you can arrest cultists if they're confirmed hostile, they do not start hostile, and thus can not be arrested. This does not apply to Revs. *Drug Possession It's OK for the station to look like the average college campus, as LSD, weed, and other drugs aren't a crime. *Making a Bomb as a Scientist Unless they're using the bomb for something not-sciency, it's OK for the Scientists to make bombs, as it's part of their job. *Being a Clown /Mime Sadly, HONK isn't a crime. *Shady Activity When you can't confirm the crime or no real crime has been committed (yet), you can't arrest. Minor Crimes Give one minute if the suspect is caught. With these crimes, it's most likely they have committed another crime and person shouldn't be hunted down and brigged for a minute just for trespassing once. *Resisting Arrest Unless they run away and start a manhunt, resisting arrest makes for one minute. *Trespassing If there was no reason to be in the area the suspect was in, then take them to jail. *Indecent Exposure I'M NAKED *Minor Vandalism If the person made a mess, give them one minute and call the Janitor . Medium Crimes These charges each make for two minutes. *Major Vandalism If they break a window or table or such, it's considered Major Vandalism. Note that if they do it to trespass or steal, those crimes are stacked. *Petty Theft This is stealing of anything not vital to a person but still in their possession, like a pen or a flash. *Assault Non-lethal attack. This includes both attacking and being injected with harmful substances. *Making a Hazard Shocking doors, making space holes, and throwing a space cleaner grenade next to an open airlock. Major Crimes These crimes each get five minute briggings, and should get a trial if the Lawyer is available and not getting drunk. *Deadly Assault This isn't outright murder, but attacking someone in a way that could end up with them dying (i.e. untested injection, etc.) *Manslaughter If someone is killed on accident (hint: it's not an accident), they receive five minutes. *Grand Theft If someone stole something like the Captain's spare ID or a hand tele, it's grand theft. *Possession of Illegal Goods If someone has an e-saber, they're probably a traitor . *Sabotage This is sabotage that could cause a serious problem on the station, like releasing a virus. GRAND CRIMES Never punish someone like this if you're able to hold a court trial. These crimes can allow indefinite brigging or death and borgification. *Grand Sabotage If they did something like purposely release the singularity or change the AI laws, it is considered worse than sabotage. *Murder/Attempted Murder They killed or nearly killed a person with criminal intent. Make sure to clone the victim. *Enemy Collaboration If they are proven as a Traitor, Rev, are an Agent or Wizard, they are working with an enemy. *Sexual Assault \ Rape You should actually be telling an administrator about this. Modifiers If a prisoner is cooperative or uncooperative, change their time accordingly. *Confession/Cooperation 25% off of their time, or not getting killed when it's a grand crime. Cooperation reduces brig time significantly. *Brainwashed If the person was rev'd or cult'd, they're brig time is reduced, provided they're derevved/culted. *Threat to Prisoner's Life/Medical Attention Needed If a person needs medical treatment, or could be killed by a nearby singularity, they are allowed relocation. Note that while they're being treated or moved, their sentence is still going on. *Evaded/Escaped For the amount of time a person evades arrest, add half of that time to their brig time. If they escape for no reason, add the crimes they committed by escaping. AND THE MOST IMPORTANT LAW OF ALL, DON'T BE SHIT. Things to remember: *The mime and clown are simply trying to do their job, they don't have any say in the matter. Remember a little lee-way goes a long way and if you're bro to them, they'll be bro to you. Category:Guides Category:Security